esctfandomcom-20200216-history
Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 25
, Israel |presenters = |executive = Raquel Alonso |host = |opening = Tal performing "Are We Awake" |interval = |map year = 25 |entries = 48 |debut = None |return = |withdraw = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = (In Semifinal 2) |winner = "Hell.o" |nex = 26 |pre = 24 | Green = Y | Green SA = | Purple = | Red = Y | Yellow = Y}} Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 25, also known as ESCT #25, was the twenty-fifth edition of Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged, which was held at the Pais Arena Jerusalem, in Jerusalem Israel, for the first time in the contest history, following Israel's victory at the 24th edition in Bruges with the song "Are We Awake", performed by Tal in a narrow result with Albania, with 199 points and only 1 point of margin. This 25th edition was a special one. Approximately, in the end of 23rd edition it was propposed to make a change of Heads of Delegations with every country making possible to find out new and different music styles with different Heads of Delegations. It was expected that all eligible countries would take part in this edition, however in the end, Latvia withdrew despite confirming its participation in a very first moment. Once again edition, because of the high amount of participant countries, a Pre-qualification round was introduced, where the bottom 4 from each semifinal from last edition will compete to win a spot in the Semifinals. The voting countries will be the own participating countries and a jury voting based in the votes from the Big 5. The 5 countries with most votes will go through the Semifinals. Lenny from Czech Republic was the twenty-fifth winner of the Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged with the song Hell.o with a total of 224 points. Finland finishing in second place and Denmark finishing in third place. Logo and theme The twenty-fifth edition of the Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged had a logo designed by Alex Ramírez the main producer of Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged and the executive conseulor, Raquel Alonso. The logo was simple, starting from the idea of introducing Hebrew and Arabic elements. It was wanted to send an important message of peace and union between the different people living in the country and proximity. So the main logo is an big eye with Hebrew letters in the upper side and the Star of David in the center of the eye; and an Arabic word in the lower side which means Peace. The slogan was revealed at the same time and because of the graphic eye, it was decided to be "Awakening!". Participants This 25th edition was a special one. Approximately, in the end of 23rd edition it was propposed to make a change of Heads of Delegations with every country making possible to find out new and different music styles with different Heads of Delegations. It was expected that all eligible countries would take part in this edition, however in the end, Latvia withdrew despite confirming its participation in a very first moment. 'Debuting countries' Below is a list of all debuting countries : None debuting countries 'Returning countries' Below is a list of all Returning countries : # # 'Withdrawing countries' Below is a list of all withdrawing countries which appeared in previous editions: # 'Songs' Results 'Quarterfinal' * 8 countries will participate in the quarter-final. * The five countries in the quarter-final with the highest scores according to the voting from each voting country, will qualify to the Semifinals. Semifinal 1 Jury * (Host) * (Finalist) Semifinal 2 Jury * (Finalist) * (Finalist) * (Finalist) Grand Final Score sheet Pre-Semifinal Round '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the Pre-Semifinal Round. Semifinal 1 '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the first semifinal. Semifinal 2 '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the second semifinal. Grand Final *These countries didn't vote at time and for this reason their final results were divided by 2. '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the final. Voting and spokespersons # Jüri Pootsmann # Karolina Gočeva # Deen # Róbert Vittek # Irina Kulikova # Dárya Dómracheva # Hazar Ergüçlü # Frans # Orri Helgason # Claudia Faniello # Freddy Kalas # Birgitte Hjort Sørensen # Daniel Borrego (Andorran Head of Delegation) # Lys Assia # Moje 3 # Alyosha # Saara Aalto (Finnish representative in the fifteenth edition) Cascada (German representative in the first and Luxembourgish representative in the sixth edition) Tamar Kaprelian RedOne Mücahid Cihad Han Indila (Belgian representative in the sixth edition and host of the twenty-first edition) Dara (Bulgarian representative in the twenty-second edition) Sandra N (Moldovan representative in the eleventh edition) Una Foden (British representative in the sixteenth edition) Maraaya (Slovenian representative in the thirteenth and sixteenth edition) Lucija Kovačević Sergej Ćetković Désirée Nosbusch Soy una pringada & Oto Vans Tamta (Greek representative in the tenth and Georgian representative in the fourteenth, seventeenth and twenty-second edition) Petr Čech Queen Máxima of the Netherlands David Beckham Krejzi Freddy Marco Carta Eros Ramazzotti (Sammarinese representative in the eleventh edition) Tal (French representative in the fifth, Monegasque representative in the tenth and Israeli representative in the twenty-fourth edition) Doukissa Nomikou Veronyka Rusu Samra Rahimli Donatan (Polish representative in the first and Austrian representative in the seventh edition) Filipa Azevedo Gianni Sennesael GJan (Lithuanian representative in the second, fifteenth, twentieth and twenty-first edition) Mirjam Weichselbraun Princess Stéphanie of Monaco See also *Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged